1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power adapters and, particularly, to a power adapter for conveniently providing electrical connection or disconnection to an external power source.
2. Description of Related Art
Power adapters are used for rectifying alternate current (AC) of an external power source to direct current (DC) which electronic devices (e.g. notebooks) need. When the power adapter is electrically connected to the external power source, the power adapter starts to work, and consumes electrical energy. Therefore, a user must remove the power adapter from the external power source to save electrical energy, which is very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power adapter that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.